


背离与回归

by Ralos



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralos/pseuds/Ralos
Summary: 你所恐惧之物，为何？





	背离与回归

**Author's Note:**

> *2015年旧文，Lofter搬运留档。  
> *当时的食用说明：有悖原作……简而言之就是因为懒得去复习TV版了所以对话内容会有出入，以及第一周目被我改成了粉黄消灭了瓦夜但是学姐战死小圆也濒死然后最后一个周目也轻微改动。不介意的话就请继续吧。

“What are you afraid of？”

她眨一眨眼，逐渐清晰的视野里是樱粉发丝的少女。  
对话练习中的英语课……吗？怎么突然……说起来，之前是在做什么？  
晓美焰按住额角试着分辨出违和感的来源，然而所有的记忆也只到半分钟前老师宣布自由练习对话和前座的鹿目圆回过身笑着发出问句为止。

你所恐惧之物，为何？

“……”扎着麻花辫的少女绞着衣角犹豫如何作答，几分钟后才在始终耐心等候的友人温柔凝视鼓励微笑下低声吐出一个单词，立即又羞愧地垂下了眼惧怕对方也许会流露出的鄙夷神色：“Death.”  
她又想起昨天直面着形态扭曲笑声尖锐的，被称为“魔女”的怪物时仿佛全身血液都冻结的感受。生死不再是自己的选择而只能听凭她所无力左右分毫的外界决定，能做的只有手足冰冷地等待最终的审判然后接受结果，无论甘愿与否。  
憎恶这样的境况。  
长年住院接受治疗在天生羸弱的身体里挣扎着活到现在的她，尽管本人羞于承认，却确定无疑地，比任何人都要更恐惧着死亡。  
虽然与此同时也憎恶着这样的自己。平凡无奇的外表怕生内向的性格，由于身体的缘故无论学习还是体育也都远远落后于平均程度的同龄人，可以用乏善可陈甚至一无是处来定义，如果真的死了大概也不会有五个以上的人在意。  
然而即使是这样的生命，却还是恬不知耻地苟活于世。  
找不出留恋的理由哪怕一个。但不敢也不甘就此结束。  
也因而越发自我厌弃。

“用不着露出这种表情吧小焰？”鹿目圆笑着把手轻轻搭上她的肩，是安抚的意味，“害怕死亡是人之常情喔，没什么可羞愧的。”  
“诶……”她犹疑地抬眼，“鹿目同学也……？”  
“没有人不怕的吧？”少女右手的Soul Gem在阳光下泛着柔和的浅粉光晕，“但是并不能因此就不去战斗啊。”  
“既然所有人都是如此，那么相比之下拥有力量的魔法少女不就更应该承担起守护其他人的责任吗？  
“我、麻美学姐，还有其他魔法少女……应该都是这么认为的吧，都有着拼上性命为大家而战的觉悟。”  
那是她所见最为纯粹明亮的笑容，如同初春枝头最先盛放的纯白花朵。

“所以，小焰，也不必太过害怕噢。我会保护你的。”

一语成谶。

她颤抖着握住友人已经拿不起弓箭的手，张皇无措泣不成声。  
为了我这样的人而拼命去战斗，真的值得吗。  
“我并不后悔噢，小焰。”濒死的少女向她展开一如既往的微笑，“能够许下愿望帮助到他人，能够认识麻美学姐和她一起战斗，能够在那天及时救下小焰……我真的非常幸运呢。”  
“虽然也许有些失礼……但是小焰……如果有想要达成的愿望，可以成为魔法少女继续守护见陇原吗？”  
她用力点头，涌出得太过迅速而来不及擦拭的泪水落在交握的手指上，折射着重归晴朗的天空碎成小小的花。  
从未如此厌恶过自己一度暗自庆幸的，弱小。  
心安理得地站在安全处接受保护等待她们再一次胜利。  
也即意味在前所未有的强敌面前甚至无力阻挡它刹那。

她终于明白想要守护的心情，即使她渴求力量的理由不是从前会给出的“自己”，也不是她所希望保护的世界。  
冷眼旁观的外星生物适时地开口给出许愿的机会。  
改变命运吧。

她轻轻放开对方逐渐失去温度的手，站起身擦去眼泪。  
和她一起逃离见陇原也好，站在她身边加入战斗也好，只要是她的愿望只要是她，就足以为之而战。  
暗紫的光芒亮起又渐渐熄灭，从心口浮出的剔透宝石落入手心。  
这样肮脏腐坏的世界无论怎样也无所谓，但是她不应该在这里因为这种理由死去。 

崭新的力量涌遍全身，她抬起手转动左臂的轮盘。

只有她绝对不行。

眼前的一切逐渐远去模糊成斑斓色块，时间倒转归于最初，再睁开眼的时候又是一片惨白的病房。  
她开始第一次改变的尝试，徒劳无功的。

大约十到十五次的轮回之后她已经放弃了最初“大家一起打败魔女之夜，HAPPY EVER SINCE”的天真想法，也不再寄希望于他人。  
然后她在分神规划下一步行动时听见前座少女的问句，少了些明朗多了些迟疑。  
是有些意外的发问。毕竟这条时间轴上她应该只是把自己定位为并不相熟性格冷淡的同学，连朋友都算不上。  
可以搪塞过去。但她不习惯也并不想敷衍回答鹿目圆提出的问题，无关内容。  
很可笑。一面竭力远离划清界限深恐对方知晓了解乃至最终许愿成为魔法少女，一面又因着那些彻夜长谈亲密无间的过往而情不自禁地想要吐露心声。  
她记起最初自己回答的“Death”微不可察地扬一扬唇角。事到如今受伤流血甚至重伤濒死早就被习以为常，魔力充足再隔离痛觉的话根本影响不了什么，面对着魔女连双腿都战栗的曾经遥远如同隔世。

得到预兆失去，而她早已不再奢望什么。  
那么还有什么足以惧怕的呢？晓美焰的目光轻飘飘掠过光芒流转的浅紫宝石，对上鹿目圆的视线微微一笑。

“Nothing.”

那时候她还不相信所谓宿命，或者说，还怀有对未来的期许。  
以为自己的力量足以改变什么。

更多次的重复时间后她越发惯于孑然一身。连融入班级的努力都倦于做出。  
不过是一个月而已。她冷冷地这么想着，神色介乎讥讽和麻木之间。  
因为早已习惯了失败。  
她数不清自己已经看过了多少次相似的喜怒哀乐悲欢离合。她们全情投入竭尽气力哭笑爱恨，而她疲倦到只能作壁上观然后默然接受结局再将一切重置，像是反复倒转沙漏的孩子。  
甚至连失望都不再有。  
已经不知道轮回是由于仅存的一线希望还是恐惧停止放弃就会迷失乃至怀疑否定存在的意义。  
正如同她不知道自己现今的状态究竟是太过真实的伪装还是被掩盖至今逐渐显露的冷漠。

雨下得很大。  
还不想束手待毙化作黑暗世界里噬人的魔物。然而已经没有战斗直至扭转结局的信心。  
她撑着伞走出教学楼，不经意回眸瞥见隐约的浅粉。  
What are you afraid of? 晓美焰轻声问着自己。  
而后黑白侵染世界万物无声定格，少女奔跑寻觅的身影成为唯一的色彩。  
她把伞放在她身旁，转身离开的同时给出无人听闻的答案。 

Fate.

不可动摇无从更改的，命运。

而她妄图与之为敌。

她躺在废墟里看着鹿目圆的身影由远及近。  
身体感觉不到疼痛，只是动弹不得。  
她近乎自暴自弃地等待着对方许愿变身最终魔女化，为又一次的失败画上句号，再继续倒转时间。  
然后耳边响起少女的声音，清亮果决一如最初。  
她想起十几天前自己的疑问——无数次的轮回之后现在的鹿目圆，还是不是最初让她决意守护的人。  
又或许只是无比相似的幻象，而那个人早已死于一切开始前的战斗。  
最后她以刻意忽略作为结束，因为惧怕失去无尽时空之中唯一的路标。  
而如今于此以最为讽刺的方式得到答案。

“如果有人说心怀希望是错的，那我无论多少次也要去反驳！”  
她从来未曾改变，只是她逐渐被表象迷惑被时间动摇。

“我要把过去、现在和未来的魔女，全部消灭在诞生之前，用我这双手！”  
她最终的祈愿。  
“我想重新和鹿目同学相遇，不是作为被她保护的我，而是保护她的我。”  
她最初的许诺。  
这是从开场就注定的矛盾。  
她终于意识到鹿目圆从来不是需要躲在任何人身后的柔弱少女。回到最初去保护她。是为了他人而许下的愿望，作用效果却着落于自身。  
她心甘情愿为她付出从生命到灵魂的全部，只为了将她定格回曾经的她所希求的模样。  
早就说不清所做的一切是为了谁。跟随她守护她完成她的愿望，究竟是对自己永远无从获得的光明的向往渴慕，还是仅仅因为需要可以追寻仰望的光源作为寄托。

“抱歉，让你久等了。你一直拼命努力到了今天……”  
她睁开眼看见一片荒芜破败的世界，和面前微笑降临的女神。  
“小圆……”  
幻象中身着校服的少女身影逐渐模糊，只有始终凝视她的浅粉双眸和金黄重合。

“来，走吧，今后我们永不分离。”  
纯白的裙裾在她身后猎猎飞扬，像是白雪或者落樱。那是连天地都赞美歌颂的存在。  
“嗯，没错呢……我等这一刻，望眼欲穿。”  
根本没有追问动机的必要。分辨不出所为何人也并无关系。  
“小焰？！”  
至少在最终所导向的行动上，这二者毫无分别……真是，太好了呢。  
“终、于，抓到你啦。”  
她冷冷听着神使们的惊呼质问轻轻一扬唇角。

比诅咒更可怕的颜色？欲望还是执着？  
怎么会是那种低劣的事物呢……你们当然不会理解。  
谁都不会明白。然而没有关系，没有关系。  
暗沉扭曲的色块吞没世界，哭泣着狂笑着尖叫着高歌着。  
这份情感只属于我。只为了小圆。

万物凝固，然后碎裂重组成崭新的姿态。  
“小焰，不行，我要被撕开了……”  
恶魔紧握着少女的手，看着无数荆棘般的紫色结晶疯狂伸展蔓延将金眸的神祗封印。 

“What am I afraid of?”  
晓美焰笑着重复这个问句，在幻象全然消散的刹那给予回答。 

“My future.” 

Without you.


End file.
